


dust on the bottle

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Because Kame is hot in Kami no Shizuku.





	dust on the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Ueda-kun is getting old,” Kame teases.

Ueda’s lip twitches. “I don’t agree.”

“Oh yeah?” Kame challenges, blocking Ueda’s exit when the latter heads for the door. He does some quick air punches and grins.

Ueda blinks. “Just because you played a boxer in a drama doesn’t mean you can do it.”

“I can do a lot of things, Ueda-kun,” Kame says, lowering his voice as he walks forward, each step sending Ueda backwards. “I’m still young.”

“I’m only three years older than you,” Ueda points out. “But that has nothing to do with anything, does it?”

He stops, remaining still while Kame stands as close as he dares.

“Not at all.”

It’s a finger on his chin, lifting his head while Kame’s eyes roam his body. The lick of his own lips, then Ueda’s as the other boldly makes the first move. Ueda didn’t think he would do it, but he did. Maybe he’s grown up after all. He’s about to find out as both of his hands are seized by Kame, pushed against the wall above his head as Kame presses against him with his whole body and claims his mouth.

Ueda lets it happen, curious to see what the youngest can do when left to his own devices. A knee wedges between his leg and he groans at the pressure, rocking against it as he hardens and accepts Kame’s tongue in his mouth.

“Tatsuya,” Kame whispers against his lips. “Is it okay to call you that?”

Nodding, Ueda struggles a little and is pleasantly surprised when Kame restrains him more tightly. Being submissive is a new thing for him, but at the same time the younger is still learning from him. “Kazuya,” he breathes without asking. “Don’t make me wait.”

He expects Kame to fall to his knees, his surprise obvious when he’s flipped around to face the wall. “Don’t worry, _Tatsuya_ , I won’t.”

Then his hand is down the front of Ueda’s pants and there’s no room to argue. Kame knows what he’s doing and prepares Ueda until he’s breathless, trying to keep from begging for it but failing in the way his body pushes back against Kame’s fingers. To his credit, Kame doesn’t flaunt his unnatural dominance, just cups Ueda’s jaw with his free hand and gently turns his head until they can kiss, Kame swallowing all of Ueda’s held-back moans as they’re finally released.

“It’s okay if you like it,” Kame tells him, stroking something inside Ueda that has him whimpering. “That just means you’ve taught me well.”

Ueda doesn’t respond, only _feels_ as Kame replaces his fingers with his cock and presses flush against Ueda’s back. He holds Ueda as he fucks him, breath hot on the back of his neck and groans vibrating his spine as one hand goes straight between Ueda’s legs and wraps around him.

All Ueda can do with his hands is brace himself against the wall as Kame pounds into him, his body automatically rocking back and forth between the double stimulation. It’s going to be fast, but that seems to be Kame’s intention as he speeds up even more and has Ueda squeezing his eyes shut and whining because he’s _so close_.

“Come for me, Tatsuya,” Kame growls into his back, and Ueda’s body lets go as if it were just waiting for the command.

He hears Kame cry out in the midst of his beautiful oblivion, the rhythm halting but the closeness remaining as Kame’s arms become less of a restraint and more of a haven.

Ueda lets him, because soon Kame will be too old to respect him anymore.


End file.
